Crop forages such as hay (e.g., alfalfa and/or grass hay) are periodically cut in the field, dried and compacted into bales for transport and storage of the forage material. Recent improvements in row crop production and in technology for processing these materials have led to changes in the scale and economics of harvest and to increasing potential for harvest of crop residues like corn stover. Corn stover is also baled in the field and used as livestock feed, bedding or production of biofuels. In addition, harvest technology for cotton has been developed, that includes the step of baling the cotton in the field. Due to these relatively recent changes, the scale at which this type of harvest process is conducted in some instances is different than the traditional process. The density of the bales, in terms of the number of bales per acre, is higher in some instances, the labor availability is less in some instances and the criticality of timing is higher in some instances.
Materials may be baled into relatively large round, rectangular or square (in cross-section) bales which may be tied by twine, netting or plastic wrap depending on the type of material, the type of storage and the intended use of the material. The bales are typically left in the field, near the location where the bale was formed, to minimize labor and time required for the harvest process including the baling operation.
A continuing need exists for an apparatus for gathering and transporting bales in the field after baling, one that allows the bales to be gathered relatively quickly and reliably and in a way to minimize demands on the operator, and that consistently positions the bales adjacent one another to minimize the area required for storage. A need also exists for methods for gathering bales that use such apparatus.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.